1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to artificial tears suitable for treating dry eye syndrome in a human or other mammal which comprises a mixture of castor oil with at least one other oil, for example a naturally occurring oil (e. g. olive oil, sesame oil, corn oil, etc.)
2. Description of Related Art
Typical symptoms of keratoconjunctivitis or dry eye include feelings of dryness, burning, and a sandy-gritty eye sensation that can worsen during the day. Symptoms may also be described as itchy, scratchy, stingy or tired eyes. Other symptoms include pain, redness, a pulling sensation, and pressure behind the eye. The damage to the eye surface resulting from dry eye increases discomfort and sensitivity to bright light and both eyes usually are affected.
Because blinking coats the eye with tears, symptoms are worsened by activities in which the rate of blinking is reduced due to prolonged use of the eyes. These activities include prolonged reading, computer usage, driving or watching television. Symptoms increase in windy, dusty or smoky areas, in dry environments, high altitudes including airplanes, on days with low humidity, and in areas where an air conditioner, fan, or heater, is being used. Symptoms are less severe during cool, rainy, or foggy weather, and in humid places. Most people who have dry eyes experience mild irritation with no long-term effects. However, if the condition is left untreated or becomes severe, it can produce complications that can cause eye damage, resulting in impaired vision or possibly in the loss of vision.
Having dry eyes for a prolonged period of time can lead to tiny abrasions on the surface of the eyes. In advanced cases, the epithelium undergoes pathologic changes, namely squamous metaplasia and loss of goblet cells sometimes due to activation of T cells directed. Some severe cases result in thickening of the corneal surface, corneal erosion, punctate keratopathy, epithelial defects, corneal ulceration, corneal neovascularization, corneal scarring, corneal thinning, and even corneal perforation. An abnormality of any one of the three layers of tears which produces an unstable tear film, may result in symptoms of keratitis sicca.
Keratoconjunctivitis sicca is usually due to inadequate tear production. The aqueous tear layer is affected, resulting in aqueous tear deficiency or lacrimal hyposecretion. The lacrimal gland does not produce sufficient tears to keep the entire conjunctiva and cornea covered by a complete layer. This usually occurs in people who are otherwise healthy. Increased age is associated with decreased tearing. This is the most common type found in postmenopausal women. Causes include idiopathic, congenital alacrima, xerophthalmia, lacrimal gland ablation, and sensory denervation. In rare cases, it may be a symptom of collagen vascular diseases, including rheumatoid arthritis, Wegener's granulomatosis, and systemic lupus erythematosus. Sjögren's syndrome and autoimmune diseases associated with Sjögren's syndrome are also conditions associated with aqueous tear deficiency. Drugs such as isotretinoin, sedatives, diuretics, tricyclic antidepressants, antihypertensives, oral contraceptives, antihistamines, nasal decongestants, beta-blockers, phenothiazines, atropine, and pain relieving opiates such as morphine can cause or worsen this condition. Infiltration of the lacrimal glands by sarcoidosis or tumors, or postradiation fibrosis of the lacrimal glands can also cause this condition.
Keratoconjunctivitis sicca can also be caused by abnormal tear composition resulting in rapid evaporation or premature destruction of the tears. When caused by rapid evaporation, it is termed evaporative dry eyes. In this condition, although the tear gland produces a sufficient amount of tears, the rate of evaporation of the tears is too rapid. There is a loss of water from the tears that results in tears that are too “salty” or hypertonic. As a result, the entire conjunctiva and cornea cannot be kept covered with a complete layer of tears during certain activities or in certain environments.
Aging is one of the most common causes of dry eyes. This is due to the fact that tear production decreases with age. It may be caused by thermal or chemical burns, or by adenoviruses. Diabetics are also at increased risk for dry eye.
An eye injury or other problem with the eyes or eyelids, such as bulging eyes or a drooping eyelid, can cause keratoconjunctivitis sicca. Disorders of the eyelid can impair the complex blinking motion required to spread tears.
About half of all people who wear contact lenses have dry eyes. This is because soft contact lenses, which float on the tear film that covers the cornea, absorb the tears in the eyes. Dry eye also occurs or gets worse after refractive surgeries, in which the corneal nerves are cut during the creation of a corneal flap, because the corneal nerves stimulate tear secretion. Dry eyes caused by these procedures usually disappear after several months.
Abnormalities of the lipid tear layer caused by blepharitis and rosacea, and abnormalities of the mucin tear layer caused by vitamin A deficiency, trachoma, diphtheric keratoconjunctivitis, mucocutaneous disorders and certain topical medications may cause dry eye or keratoconjunctivitis sicca.
Dry eyes can usually be diagnosed by the symptoms alone. Tests can determine both the quantity and the quality of the tears. A slit lamp examination can be performed to diagnose dry eyes and to document any damage to the eye. A Schirmer's test can measure the amount of moisture bathing the eye. This test is useful for determining the severity of the condition.
A variety of approaches can be taken to treatment, such as: avoidance of exacerbating factors, tear stimulation and supplementation, increasing tear retention, and eyelid cleansing and treatment of eye inflammation.
For mild and moderate cases, supplemental lubrication is the most important part of treatment. Application of artificial tears every few hours can provide temporary relief.
Lubricating tear ointments can be used during the day, but they generally are used at bedtime due to poor vision after application. They contain white petrolatum, mineral oil, and similar lubricants. They serve as a lubricant and an emollient. Depending on the severity of the condition, ointments may be applied from every hour to just at bedtime. Ointments should not be used with contact lenses. Inflammation occurring in response to tears film hypertonicity can be suppressed by mild topical steroids or with topical immunosuppressants such as cyclosporine.
Topical 0.05% cyclosporine A, as a castor oil-based ophthalmic emulsion, is marketed in the United States by Allergan under the trade mark RESTASIS®. RESTASIS® decreases surface inflammation of the eye. It is thought to work through inhibition of transcription factors required for cytokine production and T-lymphocyte maturation. In a trial involving 1200 people, RESTASIS® increased tear production in 15% of people, compared to 5% with placebo. Usually, 1 drop of RESTASIS® is instilled in each eye twice a day, 12 hours apart.